A Nightmare On Elm Street Freddy's Back
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: New to Springwood seventeen year old Nicole Haim soon finds herself and new friends, the target of the one and only Freddy Krueger.
1. Chapter 1

It was 1989. Nicole Haim was seventeen years old. She had long light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was 5'5 with light white skin. She was originally from California but her dad had gotten a job in Springwood, Ohio. So in the middle of Nicole's senior year they moved. They'd been there for two days. She'd just finished unpacking her room. Tomorrow she started school.

The next day she pulled into the student parking lot. She went to the administration office and got her class schedule and locker number. When she got to her locker she put in the combination but it wouldn't open. She tried it again. It didn't work. Suddenly a the side of someone's fist hit the locker and it opened. She looked over and saw a boy standing there. He was seventeen, 5'7 he was white was light blue eyes and short light brown hair.

"Thank you." Nicole said.

"You're welcome." "Are you new?"

Is it that obvious?"

"You have the same look I did last year."

"You were new last year?"

"Yep me and my sister." "I'm Corey Anderson."

"Nicole Haim."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." The bell rang.

"What's your first class?"

"English."

"Mr. Preston?"

"That's my first class to." "I'll show you where it is."

Nicole had just arrived in her third period history class. The teacher told her to sit next to a girl with light brown hair with blonde streaks in it. Her hair was down to her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes. Nicole sat down next to her.

"Hi." The girl said.

"Hi."

"You're new huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Sara."

"I'm Nicole."

It was lunch period. Nicole got her lunch.

"Nicole over here." Sarah called. Nicole saw Sara, Corey and another girl and boy who she didn't know. She went over to the table. "Nicole this is my twin Corey, not identical." "This is my best friend Savannah and her boyfriend Chris. Savannah was eighteen. She was white with light blonde, medium length curly hair and light green eyes. Chris was white. He was seventeen. He had short black hair and light brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you both." Nicole said.

"You like it here so far?" Savannah asked.

"It's ok but I miss home."

"Where's home?" Corey asked.

"California."

"Like Hollywood?" Chris asked.

"No." Nicole said. "San Francisco."

"Why did you move?" Sara asked.

"My dad got a new job."

"We're all going to "Crave Inn" after school if you wanna come." Corey said.

"What's that?"

"A diner."

"Ok."

Later that Nicole was laying in bed watching TV. Her eyes shut.

 _She opened her eyes back up and went downstairs to get a drink. She heard something hit the side of the house and went out to check it. She saw it was a branch. Then she saw three little girls in white dresses in her front yard. Two were whirling a jump rope while the other skipped in the middle. They were singing a song. "1,2, Freddy's coming for you, 3,4, better lock your door, 5,6, grab your crucifix… Nicole was really freaked out now and decided to go back inside. Only when she turned around it wasn't her house anymore. She saw a house that looked like it hadn't been lived in in years. It was very worn down with boarded up upstairs windows and a red door. She decided she wasn't going to go in but it started rain hard so she had no choice. As soon as she went in the door slammed shut and locked. The inside was just as decrypted looking as the outside. The paint was peeling off the walls and it was filthy inside. Even though she was alone she felt like someone was with her. A door opened in the hall with a glimmer of light showing. Nicole opened the door and went down the stairs. It led to a boiler room. There was fire going in the boiler. Nicole could hear a horrible screeching sound in the distance. She ran she could hear someone behind her. She went to go down a flight of stairs but tripped falling down the stairs and landing hard on her back. A grotesque man came down the stairs and knelt down over her. He had on a dirty red sweater with green stripes on it. His face was terribly burned. He raised his right hand which had four razor blades on it. He brought it down very fast…_

The sound of Nicole's alarm woke her up. She shot up in bed shaking in a cold sweat. He left knee was hurting her. She pulled back the blankets and was confused to see a big purple bruise on her kneecap.

* * *

 **I'm taking a hiatus from wrestling stories for awhile. It's all I've done for eight years and I need a change.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Nicole still couldn't get that dream out of her head. The memory of that man was burned into her brain. She'd been afraid to sleep every since then. She didn't want to have that feeling of dread again. Her knee still hurt. She didn't tell anyone about her dream. She'd just finished helping Corey with chemistry. They were in her room.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome."

"I hate chemistry."

"Me to."

"Wanna come over to my house and watch movies tomorrow night with me, Sara, Savannah and Chris?"

"Sure."

They were walking down the stairs. Corey noticed Nicole was limping a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My knee's a little sore."

"What happened?"

"I whacked it in my sleep."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye"

Corey went home. He was in the kitchen heating up some dinner. Sara walked into the room.

"Hey Sara." He said.

"Hi." "Is Nicole coming tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"I bet that makes you happy." She said smiling.

"Shut up."

 _Nicole was sitting at the desk in her room doing the rest of her homework._

 _"Nicole." She heard her mom called._

 _She got up and went out into the hall but didn't see anyone. "Mom?" "Mom?" She turned around to go back to her room. She was back in the house of her dream from the other night. She was so scared. She didn't want to be alone. She yelled the first name she could think of._

 _"Corey!"_

 _Corey was sleeping and sank into his bed disappearing._

 _Nicole went downstairs very cautiously hoping not to see that man again. She went into a room that looked like it was once a living room. Suddenly the floor on the spot where she was standing was covered in a sticky substance and she couldn't move. She struggled and struggled but it was no use. She heard a scrapping sound on the other side of the wall and saw a shadow on the wall outside the living room. She knew exactly who it was before she even saw him. Sure enough the grotesque burnt man in the dirty brown hat and the dirty red and green sweater appeared in the doorway, grinning evilly. He stepped into the room slowly as if stalking his prey._

 _"Who are you?" She asked. He didn't answer. He just got closer to her. "No." "No!" Suddenly the man was hit from behind by a dusty vase. Nicole saw Corey. He grabbed her pulled with all his might and got her out of the sticky substance._

 _"Run." He said. He grabbed her hand and they ran upstairs to one of the bedrooms and locked the door. Seconds later they heard the door start to rattle._

 _"Here to help your little girlfriend?" They heard the man say from the other side of the door._

 _They knew they were trapped._

 **"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"** _She thought._

 _Suddenly she and Corey disappeared._

Nicole quickly lifted her head up from her desk. "Ahhhhh! She screamed.

Corey sat up in his bed and gasped. "Jesus, not that guy again."


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole was driving home after school the next day. She normally didn't go down Elm Street but they were fixing the potholes on the street she usually took. So she turned down Elm Street. She slammed on the brakes when she saw the house she'd been dreaming about. She shut off the car and went up to the door. Checking the door it was unlocked. She went inside. It looked exactly like it did in her dream. She hoped she wasn't dreaming again. She went upstairs and into one of the bedrooms. She heard something fall in the closet and slowly opened the closet door. On the ground she saw a red book that looked like a diary. She picked it up and left. When she got home she opened it. The front page read.

 **Nancy Thompson, 1428 Elm Street.**

Later that night Nicole went to Corey and Sara's house. Their parents weren't home. She, Corey, Sara, Savannah and Chris were all talking.

"I can't wait until it's warm enough to open our backyard pool." Sara said.

"I hate swimming." Chris said.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"When I was six I was swimming in a pond and my foot got caught in some seaweed." "I went under and almost drowned." "Ever since then swimming scares the shit out of me."

"That sucks.

"I know what'll cheer you up." Savannah said smiling. "Come on."

"Ok." Chris said grinning. They went upstairs.

"I wanna talk to you." Corey said looking at Nicole. "Come on."

Corey took her into the den and shut the door. They hadn't talked about what happened last night.

"You brought me into your dream last night didn't you?" He asked.

"Yeah." "I didn't think I could do that anymore." "I haven't done it since I was like five."

"I've dreamt about that guy to." "I haven't told anyone about it." "I know the house we were in last night." "I've driven past it before."

"I found that house today." "I went inside and I found this." She said taking the diary out of her purse. "It's a diary of someone named Nancy Thompson." "I found it in an upstairs closet."

"Have you read it?"

"No."

"Open it." "I wanna see what it says."

She opened it to a random page and read aloud. "Every night even before I fall asleep, I see his burnt face and razor fingers.' "His name is Fred and he keeps trying to take me to the boiler room, he wants to kill me." She turned the page and looked at Corey horrified.

"What?" She handed him the diary. "Tina is dead." He read aloud. They looked at each other.

Savannah and Chris just got done having sex.

"That was great." She said smiling.

"Yeah." They kissed

"I just hope I don't dream tonight."

"Why?"

"I've been having creepy dreams lately."

"Well if you a nightmare just wake me up."

"I will."


	4. Chapter 4

"I've been in that boiler room." Corey said.

"I dreamt about a boiler room the very first time I dreamt about him." Nicole said.

"Something's not right here." "How can we be dreaming about the same person and this person was to." "It doesn't make any sense."

Sara was laying on the couch. Her eyes went shut.

 _As she was sleeping a razored glove slowly went acrossed the top of the leather sofa moving closer to her face._

Her eyes opened quickly. She looked around feeling like there was someone there but there wasn't. She closed her eyes again.

 _Chris woke up and decided to go downstairs and make a sandwich._

In reality he slept walked downstairs.

 _There was no one else around as he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. As he was getting things out of the fridge to make his sandwich, all the food morphed into rotted food. He quickly closed the fridge. As he looked around he realized he wasn't in Sara and Corey's kitchen anymore. Instead he was in a house that he was becoming all to familiar with, an abandoned house with peeling walls and a deteriorating look. There was spoiled food all over the kitchen table. He could hear footsteps from below him approaching fast. He ran up the stairs but as he grabbed the bannister it burnt his hand. No matter how fast he ran the footsteps sounded closer and closer. As he got to the top of the steps he noticed a window at the end of the hall. He dove head first through it, rolling on a roof and landing with a hard thud on the ground. As he got up he realized he was in Corey and Sara's backyard right by the pool. The plastic cover was off of it. Suddenly sawblades came out from under the ground heading right for Chris. His only way out was to jump in the pool, so he did. When he came back up he was relieved but that only lasted for a second. Something yanked on his foot pulling him under. He made it back to the surface and swam as fast as he could to get out. Before he could get very far the man in the red and green sweater popped out from under the water and grabbed him by the shoulders._

" _Let's see how long you can hold your breath under water." The man said._

 _Chris fought with him to get back to the surface. "Help me!" He yelled before being pulled back under. The mysterious man lifted his clawed glove out of the water readying it. When he put back under the water a few seconds later blood turned all of the water red killing Chris._

Sara woke up because she felt a cold breeze. She got up and noticed that the patio door was open. As she went to close it she thought she saw something floating in the pool. She went outside for a closer look. Her jaw dropped in horror as she saw Chris floating face up under the plastic pool covering.

"Ahhhhh!" "Ahhhh!" "Ahhhhh!" She screamed.

That got the attention of everyone in the house including Savannah.

Nicole and Corey came rushing outside.

"What?" Sara couldn't even say nothing just point. Corey and Nicole both went to look. "Oh shit."

"Oh my god." Nicole said.

"No!" Savannah yelled. "We have to help him."

Corey grabbed her to stop her. "He's gone." He said. He looked at Sara. "Call 911."


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole, Corey, Sara and Savannah were all at the police station. They were all questioned and were leaving.

"I can't believe this." Savannah said. "The police said it looks like a sleepwalking accident." "Chris wasn't a sleepwalker." "It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't think you should drive." Nicole said looking at Savannah.

"If you follow us I'll drive her in her car and you can give me a ride back to my house." Corey said.

"Ok."

He looked at Sara. "See you at home."

"Ok." Sara said.

Corey drove Savannah home. Nicole just pulled up outside of Corey's house.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy but I don't think Chris's death was an accident." "I think the guy whose been in our dreams did it." "I think those dreams are real."

"We don't even know if Chris was dreaming about him."

"I know but it all seems to coincidental." "Every time I dream about that guy it seems like he's trying to kill me." "I know he was trying to kill us."

"I've felt like that to but that is nuts."

"Well how else would someone who has never slept walked before, just sleep walk into a pool and drowned?"

"I don't know."

"Can I see that diary?'

"Yeah." She took it out of her purse and gave it to him.

"Don't fall asleep." He got out of the car.

The next day Nicole went to the library. She'd been up all night. She decided to try and do some research with the clues she had. The name Fred, the address of the abandoned house and the boiler room. She started looking through old newspapers. It didn't take her long to find out that in 1973, sixteen years ago a man named Fred Krueger who went by Freddy was a child murderer. He'd murdered twenty children at a boiler room where he worked. The abandoned house on Elm Street used to be his. She also searched for Nancy Thompson. It turned out that Nancy had three friends who all died within days of each other. She kept researching and found that Nancy herself died mysteriously a few years later. She made copies of all of her discovers and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole went over to Corey and Sara's house. She said she wanted to talk to everyone about what she found out. They called Savannah and she came over. She passed out what she found.

"I know Corey has but have you to been dreaming about a guy with a hat, burnt face, razor glove and dirty red and green sweater?" Nicole asked looking at Sara and Savannah.

"I have." Sarah said.

"Wait." "How can we all be dreaming about the same guy?" Savannah said confused.

"I think he's connected to all of us somehow." Nicole said. "I don't know how." "His name is Freddy Krueger." "As you're reading he was a child murderer." "I think he killed Chris."

"What?" Sara said confused.

"I know how that sounds."

"It sounds fucking nuts." Savannah said.

"I know but just look at all the people who died mysteriously." "Including Nancy Thompson whose diary I found at that old house."

"You're saying someone is trying to kill us in our dreams." "You need professional help."

"You've never felt like Freddy's trying to kill to in your dreams?"

"They're just dreams." "What happened to Chris was an accident."

Nicole pulled up her pant leg to show Savannah the bruise on her knee. "A few nights ago I had a dream, I fell down some stairs in the dream." "When I woke up this bruise was on my knee."

"That doesn't prove anything." "You're crazy."

"No she's not." Corey said. "She's right."

"You're only saying that because you have a thing for her."

"I'm the one who told her I thought Freddy killed Chris." "She just brought prove to back be up."

"I'm not gonna stand here and listen to this bullshit." She left.

Corey looked at Sarah. "Do you believe us?"

She pulled up her sleeve and they saw a small cut on her shoulder. "He cut me the other night."

"I'm gonna read through the rest of the diary tonight and see if I can find anything that can help us." Corey said.

Later that night Nicole was sitting down to dinner with her parents Lorraine and George.

"You moved us to quite the town dad."

"Well I know you don't remember it but you were born here." George said.

"Here?" She said confused. "In Springwood?"

"Yeah." "The first year of your life we lived here."

"Where?"

"On Elm Street."

"Did you guys know a man named Freddy?"

"Fred lived acrossed the street from us."

"As you know we had you in our teens." Lorraine said. "Your dad used to help Fred with his yardwork." "How do you know about him?"

"I was just at the library doing some research on the town."

"So you found out about Fred?"

"Yeah."

"Your mom and I are the ones that turned him in to the police." George said.

"Really?"

"When he was released everyone around here was angry."

"What happened to him?"

"He left town." "Corey and Sara's mom used to watch you you know."

"She did?"

"Yeah." "It was so cute." "Corey had a little crush on you." "He would always share his toys and animal crackers." "Sometimes he would steal Sara's toys and give them to you."

Lorraine and George were going to bed.

"I was hoping she wouldn't find out about Fred." Lorraine said.

"I know." "I just hope she doesn't found out that they torched him."

"It's not like we were there."

"I know but we know the people they were." "Everyone around here from back then knows."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was Chris's funeral. No one had slept.

"We say goodbye to Chris Miller." The priest said. They started to lower the casket. "Earth to Earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

After the funeral Corey called Nicole, Sara and Savannah over.

"I found something in the diary last night." He said quietly so the people around them wouldn't hear. "According to Nancy her mom told her that her and some of the other parents of Springwood, tracked Freddy down and burned him alive in an old abandoned boiler room."

"My parents told me he left town." Nicole said.

"Your parents knew him?"

"I knew you and Sara." "My parents told me last night that I was born here." "I spent the first year of my life here." "We lived acrossed the street from Freddy."

"What?" Sara said.

"I know." "I can't believe it either."

"Why do you guys keep looking in that diary?" Savannah said. "I admit I'm freaked out by my dreams but no one in my dreams is trying to kill me." She started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sara asked.

"Home."

Nicole decided that it was time for her parents to talk. She went home they were in the living room.

"What happened to Freddy?" Nicole said

"We told you, he left town."

"The people of this town didn't burn him alive in a boiler room?"

"How did you hear about that?" George asked.

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

"Were you there?"

"No."

"Did you know about it?"

"After the fact, we promise."

"Do you know anyone that was?"

"A few."

"Unbelievable." She went upstairs.

Savannah was at home by herself. She closed her eyes.

 _She opened her eyes and decided to go to bed. As she was going up the stairs she got a weird feeling. She turned around and saw the boiler room. She heard footsteps behind her and turned back around and saw Freddy standing at the top of the stairs. She turned and ran. She turned a corner and saw Chris's body hanging._

 _"Ahhhhh!" She screamed. After the shock wore off she realized she was at a dead end. She turned around and came face to face with Freddy. "You're not real!" She yelled. "It's only a dream." She closed her eyes. "You can't hurt me." "When I open my eyes again you'll be gone." She opened her eyes and he was gone. She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. About fifteen seconds passed. Suddenly very fast Freddy's glove went into the middle of her back. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed loudly._

 _"Peek-a-boo." He rammed his glove into her back again killing her._


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Nicole was at home by herself. She hadn't spoken to her parents since they told her what happened to Freddy. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. It was Corey and Sara. Sara was crying.

"Hey guys, come on in." Nicole said. They went in. "What's wrong?"

"Savannah's dead." Corey said.

"What?" She said shocked.

"She died in her sleep last night."

"Oh my god."

"He's gonna get us all." Sara said.

"My parents know some of the people who killed Freddy" "I think yours Savannah's and Chris's parents were part of it." "I think that's why he wants to kill us because our parents either knew about, or took part in his death." "Now he's trying to kill us for revenge."

"There's no doubt anymore." Corey said. "If we fall asleep, he's gonna kill us." "We can't fall asleep."

Two days had passed. Nicole, Corey and Sara had been living on coffee. Corey was at the library going some research on dreams. Sara was driving home. She was feeling very tired. She turned on the radio. She was fighting to stay awake. She closed her eyes.

 _When she opened her eyes back up she was driving on a dark desolate road. It had previously been day time. She knew she was dreaming. "No." "No."_

 _"This is your driving instructor." Freddy's voice said. "Thank you for volunteering to be our crash test dummy." "When you reach the end of the track you'll be dead." Sara tried the brakes they didn't work. She tried opening the door. It was locked. Sara went off the track._

In reality she went over a guard rail and fifty feet down a ravine. The car flipped four times killing her.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days had passed. Everyone from the neighborhood had just gotten back from Sara's funeral and were at Corey's parents house. Corey was upstairs in his room reading books he'd checked out at the library about dreams. Their was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said.

Nicole walked in. "Hi." She said. She shut the door behind her.

"Hi." They hugged.

"Goodbye."

"What?"

"I'm gonna be next." "I've been awake for five days." "I'm tired Corey." "I can't hold out much longer."

"There may be a way to stop him."

"How?"

"I've been reading books about dreams." They went over to the books. "There's a ritual that can be done." "We have to be in a church and have something personal of the demon we're trying to destroy."

"Where are we going to get something personal of Freddy's."

"After everyone leaves I'm going to his house to see if I can find anything." "Please don't fall asleep." "I can't lose you to." "The door opened. It was Lorraine.

"Time to go Nicole." She said.

"I'll be right there." Nicole said. Lorraine left the room. Nicole looked at Corey.

"I'll save you." He said. She left.

Corey went to Freddy's house but he had no luck in finding anything.

Later that night Nicole was sitting at her desk in her room, fighting to stay awake but her eyes kept going closed.

 _When she opened her eyes again she was sitting at a desk in the boiler room. She got up and quickly looked around, thinking Freddy would be right behind her but he wasn't. She went down a hall, turned left and went down some stairs. She could hear Freddy scrapping his fingers on the metal. Suddenly it stopped. She got the feeling she wasn't alone. When she turned around Freddy was right behind her. He swiped his glove at her barely missing her face. She turned and ran but soon discovered she was at a dead end. As she turned around she saw Freddy coming towards her._

 _"I've been waiting to kill you." Freddy said. "Your boyfriend will die to but you will be my favorite."_

 _"Why me?"_

 _"If it hadn't been for George and Lorraine I never would've gotten caught." "Come to uncle Freddy."_

 _"Fuck you." She looked around quickly and grabbed a pipe that wall and hit him. She went to hit him again but he caught it this time. He took it from her and threw it down. He backhanded her with the hand that didn't have the glove on it. As she fell to the ground she grabbed a piece of his sweater and ripped it off._

"Nicole." George said. Her head was down on the desk. She shot up looking around for Freddy. "I didn't mean to wake you but you looked uncomfortable there."

"Thanks dad."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." George left the room. Nicole looked down at her left hand and it was closed. When she opened it she had that piece of Freddy's sweater in her hand.


End file.
